Roppongi 3K
|names= |members =Yohei Komatsu/Fujin/Yohey/Yo/Yoh Sho Tanaka/Raijin/Sho |heights=Tanaka: Komatsu: |former = |debut = March 3, 2013 |disbanded = |trainer= NJPW dojo |years_active = 2015-present |promotion = BPW Chikara CMLL DTU Liga Elite NJPW NOAH ROH RPW XWA }} Roppongi 3K, also known as Roppongi 3000 or RPG3K, is a professional wrestling tag team made up of Japanese wrestlers Sho and Yoh. Trained in the dojo of the New Japan Pro-Wrestling promotion, the two came together as a team, when NJPW sent them together on an overseas learning excursion in January 2016, first to the Mexican Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) promotion and then to the United States, where they worked most notably for Ring of Honor (ROH) as The Tempura Boyz. Sho and Yo, under the team name Roppongi 3K and managed by Rocky Romero, returned to NJPW in October 2017, winning the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship in their first match back. The team's name comes from Romero's claim that Sho and Yoh were 3000 times better than his previous tag team, Roppongi Vice. History Both Sho Tanaka and Yohei Komatsu entered the New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW) dojo in February 2012 and made their debuts for the promotion the following November, eventually starting a storyline rivalry against each other. Tanaka and Komatsu wrestled their first match together as a tag team on March 3, 2013, but did not start teaming regularly until September 2015, following the conclusion of a singles match series between the two. On January 6, 2016, NJPW announced that Tanaka and Komatsu would be leaving the promotion at the end of the month for an overseas learning excursion to their Mexican partner promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). NJPW had previously sent rookies such as Hiromu Takahashi (Kamaitachi) and Kyosuke Mikami (Namajague) to CMLL. Tanaka and Komatsu, however, were the first rookies sent as a team since No Limit (Tetsuya Naito and Yujiro Takahashi) in 2009. They wrestled their NJPW farewell matches as a tag team across the six shows on the following Fantastica Mania 2016 tour. CMLL gave the two new ring names, dubbing Komatsu "Fujin" and Tanaka "Raijin", after the Japanese gods of wind and thunder. In the Mexican promotion, Fujin and Raijin came under the guidance of Okumura, a 12-year veteran of Mexican wrestling, and Kamaitachi, the previous NJPW trainee sent to CMLL, with the four forming a new version of the La Ola Amarilla ("The Yellow Wave") stable. The group was later also billed as La Fiebre Amarilla ("The Yellow Fever") and Los Kamikazes de Oriente ("The Kamikazes of the Orient"). Fujin and Raijin debuted for CMLL on February 2 in Guadalajara, making their Arena México debuts five days later. During their time in Mexico, Tanaka and Komatsu also worked for other local promotions, including Desastre Total Ultraviolento (DTU) and Liga Elite. Tanaka and Komatsu remained in Mexico until September 2016, when they relocated to the United States, where they began working as "The Tempura Boyz". They most notably worked for the Ring of Honor (ROH) promotion, where they unsuccessfully challenged for both the ROH World Tag Team Championship and the ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship. In July 2017, Tanaka and Komatsu took part in NJPW's two-day G1 Special in USA event that the promotion held in Long Beach, California. The following week, they traveled with the NJPW crew to take part in an event held by Revolution Pro Wrestling (RevPro) in London, England. On September 16, 2017, at NJPW's Destruction in Hiroshima show, the Roppongi Vice tag team of Beretta and Rocky Romero had their final match together before amicably splitting up. Later that same show, Romero confronted IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Ricochet and Ryusuke Taguchi, telling Taguchi that he was not the only coach in the game and that he was bringing in a team that was bigger and faster than them, dubbing the new team "Roppongi 3K". This name came from Romero's claim that Roppongi 3K were 3000 times better than Roppongi Vice. Afterwards, while Roppongi 3K were confirmed as the next challengers for Ricochet and Taguchi, the identities of the two wrestlers were kept secret. On October 9 at King of Pro-Wrestling, Roppongi 3K were revealed as the returning Tanaka and Komatsu, billed as "Sho" and "Yoh", who defeated Ricochet and Taguchi to become the new IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. Through their affiliation with Romero, Sho and Yoh also became part of the CHAOS stable. Roppongi 3K then entered the 2017 Super Jr. Tag Tournament, defeating Hirai Kawato and KUSHIDA in the first round and Los Ingobernables de Japon (BUSHI and Hiromu Takahashi) in the semifinals to advance to the finals of the tournament. On November 5 at Power Struggle, Roppongi 3K defeated Super 69 (ACH and Ryusuke Taguchi) in the finals to win the 2017 Super Jr. Tag Tournament. On January 4, 2018, Roppongi 3K lost the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship to The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) at Wrestle Kingdom 12 in Tokyo Dome. but won it back on January 28 at the New Beginning in Sapporo. They lost the titles to Yoshinobu Kanemaru and El Desperado on March 6. From May 18 to June 4, Sho and Yoh took part in the 2018 Best of the Super Juniors, wrestling in separate round-robin blocks. During the tournament, Sho and Yoh defeated Desperado and Kanemaru in their respective blocks, which led them to challenge them to a rematch for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. Sho and Yoh finished the tournament with a record of three wins and four losses, failing to advance to the finals of the tournament. On June 9 at Dominion 6.9 in Osaka-jo Hall, Sho and Yoh unsuccessfully challenged Desperado and Kanemaru for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. From October 16 until November 1, Sho and Yoh took part in the Super Jr. Tag League, finishing the tournament with a record of five wins and two losses, advancing to the finals of the tournament. On November 3 at Power Struggle, Sho and Yoh defeated Desperado and Kanemaru, and BUSHI and Shingo Takagi in a three-way match to win the Super Jr. Tag League. Sho and Yoh were booked for another three-way match against Desperado and Kanemaru, and BUSHI and Takagi for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship on January 4, 2019 at Wrestle Kingdom 13 in Tokyo Dome, which was won by BUSHI and Takagi. They would win back the titles from BUSHI and Takagi on March 6, 2019. On June 16, Sho and Yoh lost the titles to Bullet Club (Taiji Ishimori and El Phantasmo). From October 16 until November 1, Sho and Yoh took part in the 2019 Super Jr. Tag League, finishing the tournament with a record of five wins and two losses, advancing to the finals of the tournament. On November 3 at Power Struggle, Sho and Yoh defeated El Desperado and Yoshinobu Kanemaru to win the Super Jr. Tag League, for the record setting third time. On January 5, 2020 in the second night of Wrestle Kingdom 14 in Tokyo Dome, Sho and Yoh defeated Taiji Ishimori and El Phantasmo to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship for the fourth time. In wrestling *'Double-team finishing moves' **''3K'' (Flapjack (Sho) / Reverse STO (Yoh) combination) **''Strong X'' (Shock Arrow (Sho) / Diving double foot stomp (Yoh) combination) *'Managers' **Rocky Romero Championships and accomplishments *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (4 times, current) **Super Jr. Tag Tournament (2017) **Super Jr. Tag League (2018, 2019) Gallery |-| Gallery= tempuraboyz.jpg|Yo and Sho as Tempura Boyz rpg3K.jpg|Yoh and Sho as Roppongi 3K rpg3Kwithrocky.jpg|Yoh and Sho alongside Rocky Romero rpg3khit3k.jpg|Roppongi 3K hitting Ricochet with the 3K RP3KWK14.jpg|Roppongi 3K at Wrestle Kingdom 14 |-| Members= Yo.jpg|Yoh Sho.jpg|Sho |-| Accomplishments= Shoyoiwgp.jpg|Roppongi 3K as IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Shoyohsjt.jpg|Sho and Yoh as the winners of the 2017 Super Jr. Tag Tournament Shoyohsjt2.jpg|Sho and Yoh as the winners of the 2018 Super Jr. Tag League Shoyohsjt3.jpg|Sho and Yoh as the winners of the 2019 Super Jr. Tag League External links * * References Category:NJPW teams and stables Category:Tag Teams Category:CHAOS